


Шоколадное мороженое с арахисовой крошкой

by AnnaJones



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: О тонкостях съёмок домашнего видео.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Шоколадное мороженое с арахисовой крошкой

— Нет, я не буду этого делать. Можешь уговаривать до бесконечности.

— Но, Питер, это ведь разнообразит нашу сексуальную жизнь! Добавит перчинки нам в постель.

— Во-первых, я вполне доволен нашей половой жизнью и ничего там «разноображивать» я не хочу. Во-вторых, если тебе так не хватает чего-то остренького, то засунь себе в задницу имбирь.

— О, я бы предпочёл кое-что потвёрже и подлиннее, чем имбирь, — вдруг хмыкнул Тони и даже голос свой понизил, отчего тот стал бархатным и нежным.

Паркер вздрогнул. Ему не часто предлагали вести в танце, но, когда этот момент всё же наступал, Старк не чурался напоминать ему, что делает это только ради большой любви. Чаще всего это были подарки по большим праздникам, награды за хорошее поведение, либо попытки уладить конфликт, если таковой возникал. И Питер любил такие поблажки, пусть за них и приходилось бороться.

Но в этот раз даже сладкие предложения Тони не казались такими уж заманчивыми.

— Да что тебя останавливает? — поинтересовался он, и Пит растерянно вздохнул, в который раз проклиная тот злополучный вечер.

Однажды они с Тони искали фильм, под который можно было мило подремать на диванчике, крепко обнявшись. Но как назло им обоим ничего не нравилось, а что нравилось, мгновенно отбраковывалось противоположной стороной. В конце концов Питеру это надоело, и он устало зевнул, намереваясь окончательно и с головой нырнуть в тёплую постель. Но Тони вдруг предложил нечто неожиданное для них двоих — посмотреть на ночь лёгкую эротику и заняться сексом.

Питеру идея вроде бы как понравилась — секса много не бывает, но с другой стороны, он так намаялся за день, что никаких лишних телодвижений делать уже и не хотелось. Но сопротивляться он не стал и идею одобрил. Вот только фильм они так и не посмотрели — Тони битый час искал подходящий сюжет, а потом, когда заметил, что Питер уже зарылся носом в подушку и дрых без задних ног, решил оторваться самостоятельно, вооружившись интернетом и рукой.

Утром, когда птички за окном чирикали, а Пит только-только успел продрать глаза, его уже начал драть Тони — в отместку за сорванный прекрасный вечер. А потом, когда они оба выпили по чашке кофе и потом разглядывали друг друга умиротворённо-удовлетворённым взглядом, Тони и предложил эту затею. Снять хоум-видео.

— Нет! — твёрдо заявил тогда Питер, поставив жирную точку в этом вопросе, так и не позволив Старку развить тему. — Никогда. Со мной уж точно нет.

И сколько Тони перед ним ни лебезил, сколько ни уговаривал, сколько ни угрожал, Питер был непреклонен. Иногда Старку очень нравилось, когда его парнишка проявлял характер, но не в этот раз. Потому что желание полюбоваться собственным порно-фильмом было таким сильным, что даже гордость за упёртость мальчугана тут же развеялась пылью.

— Да что такого? Все снимают такие видео, — лил приторные медовые речи Тони в маленькое, слегка лопоухое ушко.

— А я не хочу.

— Тебе понравится.

— Нет!

У Питера были свои причины отказываться от столь соблазнительного предложения. Во-первых, он боялся слива подобного компромата во всемирную сеть. Однажды Тони сам на подобном прогорел, но, видимо, такие ошибки ничему его не учат. Лет десять назад, ещё до Афганистана, одна из его подружек-на-одну-ночь разместила подобное видео в интернете. Снимали они его, конечно же, вместе, а вот пожинать плоды подобной деятельности им пришлось по отдельности.

Старк, вооружившись лучшими адвокатами, чуть ли не закатал девицу в бетон, зато какой был скандал! Наверное, Тони уволил своего пиар-агента в тот же день — теперь в его услугах не было необходимости, популярностью он себя обеспечил лет этак на пять вперёд. Правда, о сексуальном скандале довольно быстро забыли — появился Железный человек.

То видео, кстати, по решению суда было удалено из широкого доступа, но, как известно, интернет всё помнит. Тот двадцатиминутный ролик Питер просмотрел вдоль и поперёк и мог назвать все местоположения родинок на теле Тони.

Но это не значило, что Паркер панически не боялся государственной слежки. Он бережно заклеивал все камеры на своих гаджетах, тщательно следил за каждым словом в переписках и очень боялся компромата на себя. Никто не должен был знать, что он Человек-паук.

В общем и целом, выходило, что Питер боялся двух вещей — что его задница засветится в порно-фильме и что его личность разоблачат. Причём, неизвестно, что было хуже: что люди узнают, что он и есть Человек-паук, или то, что он тот самый Паучок из того видео, где его трахает Железный человек.

— Питер…

— Нет! — огрызался он, хотя уже давным-давно привёл Тони все весомые и невесомые аргументы, но тот и слова не хотел слышать против.

— Если ты боишься, что я солью это видео в интернет, то ты полный кретин, — хмыкал он. — На то оно и домашнее. Только для частного просмотра.

— Ты то же самое говорил девушке, что слила двадцать минут твоего триумфа в сеть?

— А ты смотрел? Ну и как я тебе там? — улыбался Старк, мгновенно всё сводя в шутку, и Питер скрипел зубами. В такие моменты было сложно вернуть разговор в первоначальное русло.

В конце концов, Тони так достал его, что они крупно поссорились. Старк весь интернет перерыл, чтобы найти самые красивые видео по этой теме.

— Здесь очень хорошая операторская работа, а какой цвет, какое освещение! — вещал он, тыча в его полусонное лицо планшетом, где двое то ли мужчин, то ли женщин — уже и не имело значения, — сношались. — А вот тут такая интересная поза, я подумал, мы могли бы с тобой попробовать. Ты такой гибкий, — на этих словах Тони кусал его за мочку, и Питер фыркал. — А здесь…

— Довольно! — рычал Пит, разъярённый такими долгими и утомительными уговорами. — Я ухожу спать в гостиную.

Они ещё перебросились парой обидных фразочек, а потом разошлись по своим спальным местам, обиженные и раздражённые. И ещё несколько дней не разговаривали. А потом Питер решил сдаться.

Объяснить причины подобного поступка он и сам не смог бы. Возможно, он решил, что это глупо — дуться на любимого человека из-за такой мелочи. С него не убудет, а порадовать Тони дорогого стоит. Поэтому он очень быстро капитулировал, хотя противоречия всё равно его гложили.

Съёмки они назначили на следующий же день, и Тони вооружился видеокамерой, с особой скрупулёзностью снимая Питера. Ему же это не особо нравилось — он стеснялся.

— Давай, не робей, — подгонял его Старк, и Пит, неловко улыбаясь, раздевался на камеру, одновременно стараясь и выглядеть хорошо и не запутаться в своих же брюках. — Ну же, приведи себя в порядок.

Под этой фразой имелось в виду, что Питер должен был привести себя в боевую готовность, но смущение сковывало его по рукам и ногам, да и Тони, который по сути и должен был его возбуждать, спрятался за камерой. Было в этом что-то инородное и странное, и Питу пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы поднять свой член.

— Ну и как мне лечь? — растерянно спросил он, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, прикрывая себя руками.

— Я думал о прелюдии, — пояснил Тони, и Питер тяжело вздохнул.

Он опустился на колени, и Старк направил зрачок камеры на его лицо. Огладил свободной рукой его острый подбородок и коснулся большим пальцем тонких, слегка обветренных губ. Было в этом действии что-то собственническое, особенно когда Тони заставил его приоткрыть рот и его пальцы скользнули к зубам.

Взгляд Питера метался, но спрятать глаза не получалось. Приходилось либо смотреть вверх, в камеру, либо уткнуться взором в пах Тони и начать считать едва очерченные кубики пресса на его животе.

— Смотри на меня, — приказал ему Старк, и Питер повиновался. А потом пальцы сменились членом.

Паркер любил заботиться о Тони, его в дрожь бросало от понимания того, что он умеет доставлять ему удовольствие одним лишь языком. Старк обычно под ним так извивался и стонал, что Пит мог кончить, даже ни разу не притронувшись к себе. Но в этот раз Тони глядел на него через экран камеры, а его рука слишком сильно давила на затылок. Питер давился, морщась и захлёбываясь, и больше всего ему не нравилась ухмылка Тони, которая то и дело мелькала на его лице.

Старк ещё долго устанавливал видеокамеру на тумбочке, пытаясь найти подходящий ракурс, пока Питер одиноко сидел на кровати, наблюдая за ним. Неприятно саднило нёбо и гложила обида не пойми на что: то ли на то, что Тони в первый раз в жизни был с ним так груб, то ли на то, что он уделяет больше внимания не ему, а какой-то чертовой записывающей штуке.

Лёжа на подушке, пятой точкой кверху, Пит изогнулся, нащупывая взглядом зеркало. Оно висело на стене прямо напротив кровати и пришлось круто повернуть голову, чтобы разглядеть то, что сейчас происходило в постели. Тони то и дело менял позу — наверное, искал наиболее выигрышную, и пытался строить и Питера. То ногу вытяни, то другую подожми, чтобы она не смотрелась обрубком на видео. То повыше подтяни задницу, а руки опусти. В конце концов Пита загнуло буквой зю так, что, казалось, он из этой позы просто не сможет встать без посторонней помощи. Мало того, что ему было неудобно, так никакого удовольствия не было и в помине. Питер стеснялся камеры и злился на Старка, который обычно всегда интересовался у него, всё ли его устраивает, а сейчас он заботился только о себе.

— Хорошо, должно быть, получилось, — сообщил Тони, когда они закончили, и Питер хмыкнул. Болела поясница и очень хотелось в уборную — ради красивой картинки Тони решил пренебречь презервативами.

Утром, во время завтрака, Старк пересматривал это видео, и Питер следил за выражением его лица, слушая собственные наигранные стоны, потому что Тони просил стонать погромче — ему казалось, что микрофон плохо записывал звук. В конце концов любопытство превысило обиду, и Пит заглянул ему за плечо. Их первое хоум-видео настолько ему не понравилось, что он одарил довольного Старка скептическим взглядом.

— Серьёзно?! — удивился он. — Мало того, что в комнате темно и тел совсем не видно, моё лицо в анфас выглядит как лепёшка! Единственный, кто здесь хорошо получился, так это ты.

— Просто я очень хорош в динамике, — самодовольно выдал Старк, и Питер закатил глаза.

— Мне не нравится — удали.

— Нет, это наш первый опыт в съёмке подобного видео. И я надеюсь, не последний, поэтому пусть останется на память.

Питер прищурился.

— А я сказал — немедленно удали. Я здесь плохо вышел.

— Какие мы неженки, — фыркнул Тони. — Тебе не стоит беспокоиться на счёт складок на животе и неудачного ракурса, ты прекрасен во всём.

Пит раздражённо скрипнул зубами и вышел из комнаты. Допивать кофе он не стал. Вечером он завалился в спальню с тремя штативами, коробками с камерами и сжимал в руках чеки. Тони удивлённо вздёрнул брови и отложил планшет, на котором читал электронную книгу.

— Оператор из тебя весьма хреновый, — заключил Питер.

— Да, — со вздохом согласился Тони, вспоминая трясущуюся картинку. — Поэтому на следующий раз я решил заказать профессионального оператора…

— Никаких третьих лиц, — прошипел Питер, и Старк тут же предпочёл заткнуться. — В хоум-видео меня больше всего раздражает некачественная съёмка и ужасное освещение. И люди, которые выкладывают это в сеть, снимают только свои гениталии, а лица в кадр не попадают, из-за чего всё кажется таким дилетантским!

Тони вдруг облокотился на столешницу и с интересом на него взглянул. Питер тут же стушевался — то самое видео с участием Старка было снято им на телефон.

— Поэтому мы поставим две камеры на штатив — одну справа от кровати, другую — у ног, а третью — у потолка. Я выставлю освещение и монтажом займусь сам.

Тони лишь хлопал ресницами, глаза его загорелись словно два прожектора, и хоть идея Питу не нравилась, но это стоило того, чтобы увидеть счастливое лицо Старка.

— Хорошо… И когда же начнутся съёмки? Мне нужно вжиться в образ.

Питер пожал плечами — время ещё было.

А два дня спустя на них напал Танос.

***

Когда тётя Мэй грустила, она ложками ела мороженое прямо из банки, чаще всего это было под какое-нибудь мексиканское мыло.

— Лучшее средство от печали, — говорила она и рыдала, глядя на то, как Хуан изменяет Хуаните с Хуанеллой.

Питер запасся своим любимым шоколадным мороженым с арахисовой крошкой и кусал солёные от слёз губы, уже в четвёртый раз за последние три часа пересматривая их неудачное хоум-видео. Тони так и не удалил его, сохранив в «облаке». К мороженому он так и не притронулся — был занят горькими воспоминаниями. Всё же было плохой идеей есть любимое лакомство под столь дорогое сердцу видео, где они оба были счастливы, даже несмотря на весьма недовольное лицо Питера на тринадцатой минуте. Теперь шоколадное мороженое будет ассоциироваться у него с печалью.

Пит шумно высморкался и поставил видео на повтор — печали много не бывает.


End file.
